metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Medicom Toy
Medicom Toy Inc. (sometimes mistakenly referred to as Medicom Toys) is a Japanese toy company better known for their line of collectible action figure lines "Real Action Heroes", "Kubrick", "Be@rbrick", "Vinyl Collectable Dolls" and "Ultra Detailed Figures". Medicom Toy manufactures toys and figures based on characters from various movies, TV shows, manga, comics and video games. One of these series happens to be Metal Gear. ''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' Medicom Toy's first involvement with the Metal Gear series was with a set of Kubrick action figures based on Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. The series involves 6 actions figures and 2 secret figures all released in blind boxes. The series contained Solid Snake, Hal Emmerich, Revolver Ocelot, Olga Gurlukovich and 2 Gurlukovich soldiers in different camouflage. The 2 secret figures are Raiden and a Gurlukovich soldier with night vision goggles. ''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' Medicom Toy released various figures of ked Snake to commemorate with Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. The first being Kubrick figures based on Snake in various different camouflages. The Squares and Olive Drab camouflages were released standard whilst the Cold War camouflage was released at San Diego Comic Con '05 and limited to 2500 worldwide and the Tiger Stripes camouflage was released as part of the Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater Extreme Box DVD set. A special Be@rbrick figure was released to commemorate Metal Gear Solid 3 and the release of the Kubrick figures. The Be@rbrick adopts the tiger stripes camouflage pattern and the game's logo. The next set was the Real Action Heroes, a set of doll like figures similar to the figures by North American toy company "Hot Toys". The set contains 3 figures of Snake in different camouflages. The Tiger Stripes camouflage was released in 2004, Squares camouflage was released in 2005, Snake camouflage was released in 2005 and Cold War camouflage was released in 2009. All of them minus Snake camouflage are limited to 500 pieces worldwide. In 2010 the Tiger Stripe camouflage and Squares camouflage figures were re-released with better body frames. Because of this, they also listed Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots on the packaging in addition to Snake Eater. The final set for Metal Gear Solid 3 are the Vinyl Collectable Dolls figures of a deformed variant of Snake wearing his Sneaking Suit released in 2010. There was 3 different versions of this figure, the standard release, a limited edition wearing the Zombie face paint and a exclusive clear version mimicking the Stealth. Metal Gear 20th Anniversary Medicom Toy released several action figures in 2008 to commemorate the series' 20th Anniversary. First being 2 sets of Kubrick figures. Each series contains a number of figures and 2 secret figures based on characters from various Metal Gear games. Series 1 contained Solid Snake, Cyborg Ninja (Metal Gear Solid), Naked Snake (Metal Gear Solid 3), Old Snake and Raiden (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots). The 2 hidden figures are clear versions of Solid Snake and Cyborg Ninja. Series 2 contained Liquid Snake (Metal Gear Solid), Iroquois Pliskin, Solidus Snake (Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty), Old Snake, Liquid Ocelot and a PMC Soldier (Metal Gear Solid 4). The 2 secret figures are clear versions of Naked Snake and Old Snake from the 1st series. The next set of figures are from the Ultra Detailed Figures set, a set of scaled figures sculpted by PERFECT-STUDIO. Series 1 contained Solid Snake, Raiden (Metal Gear Solid 2), Naked Snake (Metal Gear Solid 3), Old Snake and Old Snake (OctoCamo Mask) (Metal Gear Solid 4). Series 2 contained Naked Snake, The Boss (Metal Gear Solid 3), Old Snake, Raiden and Vamp (Metal Gear Solid 4). 4 limited edition figures were released 3 for Series 1 and 1 for Series 2, the figures were re-releases of chosen figures in clear versions to mimic the Stealth camouflage. Series 1's limited edition were Solid Snake (Toy Fair '08 exclusive), Raiden (New York Toy Fair '08 exclusive) and Naked Snake (San Diego Comic Con '08 exclusive) whilst series 2's limited edition was Old Snake which was exclusive to Toys R' Us stores across North America. ''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' The final set of figures Medicom Toy released for the Metal Gear series was 3 Real Action Heroes figures based on Metal Gear Solid 4. The set contained Old Snake and Raiden, both released in 2008. The 3rd figure was a limited edition re-released of Old Snake in his Olive Drab vest the figure is limited 500 units worldwide. This set, or at least the Raiden figurine, was unveiled as early as TGS 2008. 20th Anniversary Bootlegs Chinese made knock offs of the Metal Gear 20th Anniversary Ultra Detail Figures Series 1 have been spotted by fans and collectors on eBay and during conventions. They were spotted due to being badly made, painted and cheap printed packaging, as well as being priced lower than the official counterparts. Medicom Toy and official retailers advised customers to never purchase them and to be careful when buying these figures online. Gallery Goods6.jpg|News about Medicom Toys and MGS4 from TGS 2008 site. mgs4_snake_figure_01.jpg|1/6 Real Heroes Figure - Old Snake (black vest) by Medicom Toy. 41GBQqxDQGL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|1/6 Real Heroes Action Figure - Raiden by Medicom Toy. MEDIRAH410.jpg|1/6 Real Heroes Figure - Old Snake (Olive Vest) by Medicom Toy. RARESNAKEFIGURE.png|''Metal Gear Solid Snake Collection #2'' action figure of Naked Snake in Tiger Camo fatigues, by MediCom Toys, with packaging. External links *Official website - Various of the aforementioned Metal Gear themed products can be found on their online list. Category:Companies